Koibito
by Inori Takenouchi
Summary: Ruki has built a strong wall of defence around her self but Ryo Akiyama was shattering that wall slowly and deliberately. Although Ruki is determined no to prevail, what can a girl do when she has to live with the guy?
1. Default Chapter

~Note~  
  
Dear new readers, talented authors, devoted fans of anime (digimon in general) or just bored ppl:  
  
I'm a very lazy person by nature, I work harder at writing my fics cuz I actually enjoy it. I have been reading fanfics on ff.net before I started to write my own (by the way, don't expect me to update often, steadily but never often), and I have found that for more than once, I would start reading some fic, and out of anxiety, would want to finish the fic myself. If you feel the same way, feel free to finish my story. One two conditions though, first, you gotta let me know who you are, gimme credit, and send me updates of your 'fic'! Hope I'm not asking too much! Thanks!  
  
-Inori Takenouchi 


	2. koibito chapter 1

Italic -Thoughts  
  
"Normal Font" -Japanese Spoken Words. "Bold Font" -English Spoken Words. ~ Point Of View~ *The place they are at, at the moment*  
  
Koibito Chapter ~1~ A Typical School Day; Meeting the New Girl  
  
~Ruki~ *School*  
  
Ruki Makino walked down the halls of her new high school. It was almost embarrassing, considering her uniform. They didn't allow her to wear the male's uniform. If you wear the males' uniform then it wouldn't be called a uniform. Ruki winced at her principle's words. So there she was, wearing a kilt, walking to her first class, which was Japanese, her worst subject. She had just spent the last 5 years of her teen years in America, where she learned a good use of English and French, but Japanese was another story. Having just moved back, Ruki still wasn't used to Japanese around her. Yesterday, she spoke English to the lady at the food court; unfortunately, the lady had no idea what she was saying so, Ruki, who was so easily embarrassed, left without buying any food. Now she had to put up with Japanese for first period everyday. If it weren't for her mother's death, she never would have moved back.  
  
Ruki took off her shoes as she walked into the class, and put on a pair of slippers. Class had already begun so naturally when she stepped in the class, all attention was turned upon her. Ruki tried her best to ignore them all, but when the teacher asked her to introduce herself, she had to speak.  
  
"My name is Makino, Ruki." She said simply, bowing.  
  
"Morning." The entire class of freshmen chorused.  
  
"Please, Ruki," the sensei asked politely, "Sit beside Akiyama, Ryo, I'm sure that he would be glad to show you around and if you have any problems, just go right ahead and ask him." Then turning to a boy with a long, white scarf around his neck, "Ryo, please rise your hand."  
  
Ruki slowly made her way to the boy with his hand in the air. He was at the very back of the class. She ignored his wave of greeting, and took her seat as class once again took its boring course.  
  
~Ryo~  
  
Ryo slowly raised his hand so the pretty girl at the front of the class can make her way to him.  
  
"Wow, man, your lucky," Kazu, his friend whispered.  
  
"You got a babe sitting beside you!" Kenta, a boy with big, circular glasses, whispered agreeing with Kazu.  
  
Ryo snarled, "Shut up!" he hissed, but to the girl he put a grin and waved.  
  
She ignored him.  
  
The majority of girls-, no, all but one certain girl in his class saw this, and shot daggers at Ruki, which she also ignored. Kazu and Kenta were giving each other high-fives.  
  
Annoyed, Ryo ripped a piece of paper, scribbled something inside it, squished it into a tiny ball and threw it at them. Inside, on the paper it wrote:  
  
If a girl wouldn't even take a look at me what makes you think they would notice you?  
  
Ryo could tell when Kenta and Kazu finished reading his little 'note' because he immediately felt an unusually unbalanced amount of heat suddenly surround him. He smirked at them. They glared at him. A pause, then both sides smiled and patted each other's shoulders.  
  
It's been always liked this with them. Since the sixth grade where Ryo moved here from Canada, Ontario, he, Kenta and Kazu, Jenrya and Takato have been best friends since they accepted him into their 'club'. Although Kazu and Kenta were especially good friends (they are neighbors and has been since kindergarten), Ryo fitted into the group quite well, being the Digimon King and all. The 'club' that they established was the Digimon Card Game club. It's much like any other sports or school clubs, except you must be able to beat one of the team members before joining the official team. Ryo was the last person, who ever joined the team, and that was years ago; simply no one else could beat them. They were going to a tournament next month, and they had practice this afternoon. Just as long as Takato, Kazu and Kenta can make it 'til the end of the day without getting detentions, which is a slim chance.  
  
Ryo sighed, looking at his two friends in his first period class. Will they ever grow up? Ryo wondered. After sighing again he tried to focus his attention to his Japanese teacher, but could hardly succeed. The girl beside was so mysterious; he just had to know more about her.  
  
He stole a glance at her, just a little one. He saw her sitting there playing with her pencil, with a bored look on her face. She has very pretty eyes, Ryo noted. The second glace he took, he saw her writing down different Digimon combinations down. Interested he tried to make out which ones she thought of. When he reached the forth one, only did he realize she stopped. She was glaring at him with very cold, bored eyes. Shocked, Ryo returned his attention to his Japanese. For the rest of his class, he didn't dare look at her direction again.  
  
~Note~  
  
You might want to copy this down, I'd really help you understand the story better.  
  
Ryo's time table /w who:  
  
|Period/ Time |Subject |Friends in same class | |#1 ~8:10-9:40~ |Japanese |Kenta, Kazu (Ruki) | |#2 ~9:45-10:55~ |Lunch |Everyone, (Ruki) | |#3 ~11:00-12:15~ |P.E. (Gym) |Jenrya, Kazu, Kenta, | | | |(Ruki) | |#4 ~12:20-1:35~ |Science |Takato, Jeri, Jenrya, | | | |Kikuyu | |#5 ~1:40-2:55~ |Mathematics |Everyone, (Ruki) |  
~Ryo~ *Second Period, Ryo's Lunch*  
  
"So, Ryo, did the new girl say anything to you?" Kazu slyly asked him as he stuffed his face with a huge burger.  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Nothing at all?" Kenta tried to get him to say more.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"She just sat there all period beside with out saying anything at all!?" Kazu exclaimed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"CAN'T YOU STRING A SENTENCE TOGETHER!!??" Kazu exploded. Kenta tried to calm him down but he was absolutely fuming.  
  
Then they heard a cheery laugh.  
  
"Thank God! Jenrya, Takato, Jeri. Finally you guys come. I was dying with them pounding on me." Ryo, like Kazu wanted, strung a sentence together.  
  
"What's this new girl I'm hearing about?" Jenrya asked.  
  
Ryo groaned. He thought the torture was over.  
  
"She's hot," was the first thing Kenta said, "Just ask any guy who's seem her. And the thing is she doesn't like Ryo!"  
  
"I knew there was a girl like her somewhere out there." Kazu acted like he was preying, going down on his knees and all.  
  
"What?" laughed Takato.  
  
"Someone didn't like Ryo?" Jeri questioned, she was sitting on Takato's lap, munching away on her Caesar Salad, except it didn't have any sauce. 'It's really fattening, that salad dressing.' Jeri had said when Takato asked her about it.  
  
"Yes, let's all exclaim over the girl's lack of adoration over Ryo!" Ryo sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and turned his away from the group, then resumed eating his lunch.  
  
"Sorry, man, it's just that its so- so-," Jenrya laughed, "it's been so long before any one knew of a girl that didn't like you."  
  
"Shut-up!" Ryo , "New topic!"  
  
"Fine, sheesh!" Kazu laughed.  
  
"Jenrya, where's Kikuyu?" Kenta asked, mentioning Jenrya's girlfriend.  
  
"Coming," Jenrya said, and as if on cue, the purple haired girl formerly known as the 'princess' came crashing down on to their table and collapsed onto her boyfriend, who stopped eating and caught her.  
  
"What happened to you?" Takato lamely asked.  
  
"Kami! I had such a bad day, I don't think I'll last until practice." She sighed exhaustedly.  
  
"What happened?" Jeri asked.  
  
"First I was late for class cause my alarm clock was broken," she started, "you know that right?" She asked Jenrya who nodded, so she continued, "then I found out I forgot my geography textbook in my gym bag which I thought was in my locker; so I went to my locker and realized the gym bad was at home!" she took a deep breath and heard Kazu ask Kenta why her textbook in her gym bag, Kenta just muttered shaking his head, 'girls'. Kikuyu promptly ignored them, "Then when I finally finished first, (first period), I slipped and lost my bracelet, and a really pretty one too, and I also forgot my lunch money, so yeah, you know?" she made that motion with her hand as if asking them to understand, everyone nodded, and she started again, "so I come down here to the café, with out my lunch money, bracelet, and textbook, only to bump into this girl with a big attitude. I didn't bump into her on purpose, you know. And she keeps staring at me like she wants to murder me. Kami! I was scary. And then!!-" She took another deep breath as if to prepare herself to say more, if only Jenrya hadn't stopped her.  
  
"I think we all have a pretty good impression of you horrible day." Jenrya laughed while the others nodded, also chuckling.  
  
"Whose' the girl you bumped into, maybe Jeri, you should stay clear from her," Takato said.  
  
Kikuyu sighed, "if only Jenrya is that sensitive."  
  
"Hey!" Jenrya said, offended, "I taught him to be sensitive!" Everyone laughed, including Kikuyu.  
  
"I was only joking, baby, you're the best!" she hugged him, smiling sweetly. Jenrya actually blushed.  
  
"Ew. skip the mushy stuff!" Kazu protested.  
  
"The girl. the girl." muttered Kikuyu, searching for her, she remembered that the girl had unusual red, orange, and yellow highlights, her eye's lit up, "she right there!" she said pointing, causing everyone to look at the direction.  
  
"Ruki! I knew it!" Kenta and Kazu both said, grinning like idiots.  
  
"You know her?" Takato asked.  
  
Ryo buried his head further into his arms and groaned loudly.  
  
"She's the girl that put Ryo down!" Kazu said, his grin grew so wide that it threatened to split his face in half.  
  
"Yeah," Kenta agreed, "isn't she hot?"  
  
Everyone there except Ryo, who was disregarding the entire conversation, Kazu and Kenta, rolled their eyes upwards at that.  
  
Jeri's eye brows drew together to make a cute frown, "I heard that she's related to a gang. Last time a guy made a past at her got beat up so badly, he had to be sent to the hospital."  
  
"One of these day, Jeri," Takato said, "I'm gonna find out just where you hear these things."  
  
"A gang?" Ryo asked finally joining society.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't get which one."  
  
"Wow, that's too bad, ne, Jeri?" Kenta joked. That earned him a slap from her and a punch from Takato.  
  
"Ow! I want a girlfriend too!" He whined.  
  
Midst to all the joking around, Ryo resumed his bored position eating and reading (about digimon), What's so great about Ruki being in a gang? He frowned, I'm in one too, and it's just that no one knows. Then he rolled his eyes, which reminded me, got a meeting with big brother today, gotta meet his new wife. (Ryo's brother is the leader of the Silver Fangs, the gang Ryo's in). Got this new sister moving in my house too. I don't wanna!!! He whines in his own thoughts.  
  
"Hey! Ryo!"  
  
At the sound of his name, Ryo snapped out of his thoughts, he's been thinking too much recently. "What?"  
  
"Com'n, lunch's over, we got P.E. now. Hurry or we'd be late, again." Jenrya was talking to him.  
  
Ryo quickly got his belongings and left the Café with him, Kenta and Kazu, whom are too, in his gym class.  
  
"Bye, Takato, Jeri, Kikuyu." And they made their way to the indoor pool their school owned. Since they already had they stuff, they didn't have to go back to their lockers.  
  
"I love this class." Kazu stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Me too." Kenta said.  
  
"I want Kikuyu to be in it."  
  
"Why can't you all just put a sock in it with the girls!?" Ryo said, "I would have though you knew better, Jenrya!"  
  
"What's with him?" Jenrya asked after Ryo stormed outside changed.  
  
Kazu shrugged, Kenta implied, "I think he need a girl."  
  
"I wonder why he doesn't have one yet," Jenrya said, "I mean, he has all of the school after him ya know?"  
  
As if on cue Ryo came running back into the change room like Jack, the madman was after him. But all the guys know that it was the girls.  
  
"Correction, Jenrya, almost all the girls, there's always Kikuyu, Jeri, and of course,-" Kenta looked at Kazu and they both chorused:  
  
"Ruki."  
  
Jenrya laughed, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."  
  
"Hey, guy, hurry, your gonna be late." Ryo said.  
  
"That doesn't concern you." Kazu states.  
  
"I need you guys to cover me, man, those girls are crazy!"  
  
"What ever possessed you to go out there alone!?" Kenta laughed.  
  
"You're asking me."  
  
"Come on! We're late!" Kazu said.  
  
"Typical." Jenrya sighed.  
  
~Ruki~ *Third Period, Indoor pool*  
  
She still had her sweater on but guys were already looking at her like they wanted to eat her. She glared at them, crossed her arms over her crest protectively and tried to ignore them.  
  
The teacher walked up and started to take names down. Thank God! Ruki were starting to think skipping class would be the only way to get away from these guys.  
  
Just then four guys burst through the change room door, and apologized to the sensei for being late.  
  
Ruki rolled her eyes and slapped her palm to her forehead, seeing that one of the guys was the same one she sat beside in first. His two friends were there too, but the forth one she didn't know. Not that she cared.  
  
She wanted to gag, when girls started to give suggestive looks at the brown haired boy. At least he was ignoring them. She avoided eye contact with him but caught the other two boys gaping her. She avoided eye contact with everyone altogether.  
  
~Ryo~  
  
His head snapped at Ruki's direction when Kenta told Kazu that she was here.  
  
His breath suspended midway when he saw her. Shit, she's got real pretty legs.SHIT! Where the hell did that come from!? Being mad at himself for yet again taking notice of her, he didn't dare look at her again for the rest of this period too.  
  
Now everyone is ignoring everyone. Ryo ignores every girl, Ruki ignores every guy, Jenrya ignoring whatever little fan club he has, and well, Kazu and Kenta should be feeling left out sometime about now, but are they ever? No.  
  
Some gym class this is. The gang made it through not bad, Ryo had to swim really fast through the lanes, though, or else, girls'd trample him. He had learned a long time ago, to never rely on the sensei's, they always had too much on their hands.  
  
However Ruki, one the other hand, almost had to fly through her lanes, after she took off her sweater, because the guy's hormones took the better of them. She vowed that she was never attending this class ever again. But, hey. eventually she will.  
  
~Note~ we're skipping forth cuz it's a boring class.  
  
-Ryo, Jenrya, Kikuyu, Jeri and Takato.  
  
~Ryo~ *Fifth Period, Math*  
  
"Finally!" Kenta exclaimed, "It's the last period!"  
  
"Yes, well, we're gonna rock this class's world!" Kazu said.  
  
"That didn't sound right." Takato stated where as Jeri laughed.  
  
"Yes, well you know that beside lunch, Math is the best class of the day." Kikuyu said as they took their seats. They sat all sat at the top row. No one else dared to sit there because most girls would pummel him or her for Ryo. He liked it the way it is.  
  
Today wasn't Ryo's day, however, because the new girl took his seat. Everyone waited to see what he was gonna do. Usual he'd still pummel them until they did get off. But no one has been brave enough to seat there for a long time.  
  
Calmly Ryo walked past her and sat beside her. The girl glanced at his once, then returned to her disc man, which currently she had on.  
  
"Ryo, your in my seat." Takato said.  
  
"Get Jeri to move over a seat."- was all he said. And that's what everyone did. They could tell that Ryo's pissed. They didn't know what though. The girl was a huge possibility, but he didn't get mad at her for sitting in his seat, so that mustn't be the reason. It was all very confusing.  
  
Class began and the sensei already ignored the bunch of wayward teenagers at the back. It was a normal routine that they would talk all period ignoring him, so he in return pays no attention to them. It works out very good for the both of them. As he handed out the results of last weeks test, he remembered why he hated these bunch of kids so much. Even though, they never pay attention in class, never do their homework, every time there's a test, all of them would still ace it. This time was no different. Under all the cheering from the Digimon gang, the sensei's grunt wasn't heard.  
  
Ryo stuffed his test into his bag, made a space on the table, put his head on his arms and tried to sleep. Today he didn't feel like joining the typical celebrations that goes on every boring day. Fifth period seemed longer than ever. 


	3. Koibito chapter 2

Koibito Chapter ~2~ Surprise, Surprise; What Are You Doing Here!?  
  
~Ryo~  
  
Sitting beside Ruki seems to have ruined his excited, menacing mod for math, so he slept through it. Finally it's over and the gang was heading to their club's room for practice, their school was really big so they didn't even make it through the halls yet.  
  
"What are we doing today, anyway." Ryo asked Jenrya, whom he was walking beside.  
  
"Just battling. Trying to see who can beat the other fastest."  
  
"That's boring."  
  
"Yes, but it creates a battling competition mood and it'd be good training. That's what we're supposed to be doing. Tournament is coming up."  
  
Ryo pushed the front doors of the school, and stepped down the stairs. They were early so he fan club wasn't here yet.  
  
"Ryo," Jeri asked, "Why did you ask?"  
  
"Cause I have to met my brother today."  
  
"You have a brother?" Takato asked, looking as astounded as the others.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I didn't know about it. And all of us have known you for 8 years." Kazu said.  
  
"You guys never asked."  
  
"What? My God!-" Kikuyu couldn't think of a good come back so she stopped talking.  
  
"This is funny." Kenta commented.  
  
"But, Ryo," Jenrya said, "You live alone."  
  
"So? My brother and I aren't close. I just found out he not only didn't die, about a year ago, he got married last week."  
  
"Talk about family problems." Kazu said.  
  
"I didn't know you went to a wedding, which doesn't surprise me anymore, but you were busy all week last week." Jeri said.  
  
"I never said I went to his wedding."  
  
"Is there anything else we don't know about your family that you think we should know?" Jenrya was eyeing him funny.  
  
"Um." Ryo looked at the sky pretending to think, "Maybe the fact that he's the leader of a gang?" he said innocently.  
  
"SHIT!" was the first word out of everyone's mouth.  
  
Ryo laughed, "So is it a good thing?"  
  
"Is being in a gang a good thing?" Jeri retorted.  
  
"Sure it is. Why not. I mean, having your brother as leader, too!"  
  
"Okay, don't tell me, that's them right there?" Kazu pointed, right at the school's entrance.  
  
Ryo's gaze followed Kazu's finger and slapped his palm to his forehead for the tenth time in this single day.  
  
"SHIT!" Ryo started to run to the gang, but stopped for a moment, "You guy wanna come?"  
  
"Practice," Takato reminded him.  
  
"Alright, Guys, I'm really sorry about this, k? Would you like to drop by after practice to have dinner or just hang out?" Ryo asked, "I mean, one of you have to tell me who won the tournament."  
  
"Fine," Jenrya said, "We'll drop by at around five-thirty, six, alright?" He asked the rest of the people, who nodded.  
  
"Bye, see ya in a bit!" Ryo waved before charging to his gang, who were beginning to draw a lot of attention.  
  
When he spotted and reached his brother, he punched him.  
  
Kyo Akiyama spun around preparing to beat the crap out of whoever punched him. Of all the nerve, a high-schooller punching me!? Until he saw his brother in his cute little uniform.  
  
"What are you doing here?!!!" they both shouted.  
  
Ryo answered first, "I go to school here, Duh! I thought I told you! I also thought I told you never to come either. Weren't we meeting at six!?"  
  
"I forgot you go to school here, Kami! Sorry, k? Besides, We're waiting for Midori's god sister. She goes to this school too." Kyo said.  
  
"Ya know, for an 25 year old, your really stupid, did you really have to bring you entire gang!?" Ryo's limit was totally crossed today.  
  
"Yeah, well, Midori wanted them to come."  
  
"and Midori is.?"  
  
"My wife." At the same time, "Me." A female voice said.  
  
They turned their attention to a small girl attached to Kyo's arm. She had long tea green hair, wearing it in a high ponytail. With her tiny pink spaghetti top and blue flare jeans, she didn't look older than Ryo.  
  
"And how old are you.?" Ryo rudely asks.  
  
"20."  
  
"Yeah, and I was born yesterday." Ryo sarcastically said, "Kyo," he demanded, "How old is she?"  
  
"20"  
  
"Why do I have family like you!?" Ryo almost whiled.  
  
"You didn't have a good day here did you?" Kyo laughed, settling in, sitting on his Harley, with Midori on his lap, snuggled nicely and comfortably.  
  
"NO."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"This new girl came today and everything went from black to white."  
  
"Oh, now you use colorful wording to put me off track?" Kyo said with an emphasis on the word 'colorful', Ryo caught the double meaning.  
  
"Haha, very funny." Ryo laughed mordantly, "She's got the eye of every guy I know except for Jenrya and Takato. My GOD! She almost got me too!" Ryo was completely oblivious to his gang friends of a year that were all around them.  
  
"She almost got to you!?" Kyo laughed cheerfully, like he hadn't in years, "This I gotta see."  
  
Suddenly Midori looked up, "Hey! There she is! Ruki!" She called out to a certain redhead now walking towards him.  
  
Ryo stopped cold at making a cruel comeback at his brother. "Did she just say 'Ruki'?" he asked his brother.  
  
"Yeah, Makino, Ruki, she's Midori's god sister." Kyo looked oddly at his now very pale brother, "Why did you ask?"  
  
"K-k-." Ryo stuttered, the shock having not completely left him yet.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
~Ruki~  
  
"Ruki!!"  
  
She turned her head to see her god sister in the midst of what seemed to be a feared gang. She walked towards them. When she reached them, Midori pulled her into a hug.  
  
"How are you? Baby." Midori asked.  
  
"I'm not five anymore." Ruki protested.  
  
"Wow, you filled out." She said.  
  
"Yes, Midori, I grew-up."  
  
"It's good to see you again. Ruki-chan!"  
  
"You too." Ruki finally smiled her first smile in days.  
  
"Hey, Ruki! I'm here too!"  
  
"Big T, get away from me!" Ruki changed moods as fast as one changed TV channels.  
  
"New uniform, are you wearing shorts under the kilt?" The bear of a man called Big T asked, reaching for the hem of her kilt.  
  
"Yes! In fear of perverts like you!" Ruki cried, slapping Big T's hand away from her kilt.  
  
"Name a pervert in your school." Asked a familiar voice, whom she thought was from the gang.  
  
Ruki absently answered, "Akiyama Ryo." She looked up to see Midori and the others laughing.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, Ruki, I did try to communicate with you, you are the one who declined." The same voice said.  
  
"YOU!" Ruki burst out totally not in control of her temper.  
  
"Me." Ryo-the-pervert said.  
  
"My brother." Kyo Akiyama said, putting an arm around his little brother's shoulders, which Ryo shrugged off. Kyo shot him an pretense offended look.  
  
Ruki shot her god sister a look of confusion.  
  
Midori wrapped her arm around Kyo's waist, and said, "My husband."  
  
"No." Ruki shook her head, her frown became a desperate call for help for god.  
  
"You think I wanted them to get married?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Midori," Ruki addressed, promptly disregarding Ryo, "Where am I going to live again? I would like to leave, now."  
  
Midori look at her and her mouth broke into a smirk. She jabbed a finger at Ryo and said, "Ask him, it's his house."  
  
"God, no." if you asked Ruki a minute ago what she thought of her life, she would have answered, 'Its burning hell', now she would say, 'what life? I'm dead, I committed suicide.'  
  
Midori and Kyo were both smirking evilly, while the rest of the Silver Fangs watched, two depressed teens glared at their only siblings. It was all very amusing.  
  
~Ryo~  
  
They made it to his house alright. Not that they said a thing. Kyo took them back in his mustang. A typical yellow one. They hadn't said a word to each other for an hour now. When they came home, they found that her things were all shipped to his house already. She was unpacking in her room. Before that, she set very clear rules. He was not to touch or converse with her, nor is he allowed in her room at any time of the day. Basically they should speak when necessary, and with in ten minutes Ruki already constructed a timetable for cooking and chores. If Ryo weren't so confused he would have thought the situation to be humorous. Frustrated, he walked to his bathroom, pasting Ruki's new room.  
  
"I'm taking a bath!!" He shouted, not at all expecting her to listen to him, "Please answer any phone calls that comes in." With that he closed his bathroom door. (He had two bathrooms)  
  
~Ruki~  
  
Sighing, she got up and stretched, it took her a total of-, she looked at the clock, it was now six, and it took her two and a half or so hours to unpack. Not her usual swiftness. Then she heard Ryo talk to her through the door.  
  
"I'm taking a bath!" he said, "Please answer any phone calls that comes in!"  
  
How Rude. Ruki thought. Well, she never expected any one to be nice to her. She definitely wasn't nice to anyone she knew. Anyone besides Midori. Ruki adored Midori since she was a little girl. Her dead mother was a model and after her high-school years, she would be too. It was all planned out, her future. She didn't really want to be one, not having a real home. Having to move around so much. Ruki was always alone. Midori was the one who took care of her when her mother wasn't home; which was most of the time. When her mother died in a plane accident, Ruki didn't' feel anything at all. She wasn't too attached to her. She used to like to think that she didn't have a mother, and Midori was her sister. She liked her life the way it was before her mother's death. Only Midori and her. But that all changed. She was sent to America when her mother died. She didn't see Midori for over 5 years. She felt betrayed by her own mother. Midori was the only friend she ever had, being the quiet, unemotional self she is. Midori was taken from her. It hurt a lot. She hated the feeling so much that she vowed never to get so close to a person that it would hurt if they were taken from her; Ruki takes notice to not break that vow. She doesn't think about her mother anymore, and definitely not today. She already has Ryo Akiyama to worry about. Right now, she wants a good meal, a luxurious bath, and a good night sleep. She still had school tomorrow.  
  
She made her way down stairs. She just took a bowl of ramen out of it's plastic when the doorbell rang. Ryo told about phones, what about doorbells? She wondered. She paid no heed to it. It would go away soon. However, the person ringing the bell seemed annoyed at or, either that or they're retarded, they are trying to break it or something, not even letting the thing rest. The constant banging on the door didn't help, so with her robe and all, she stumped to the door, threw it open and hollered, "GET LOST!"  
  
Then stunned faces of Kazu, Kenta, Jenrya and some other people she didn't know stared back at her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" They all unanimously yelled.  
  
"Nothing, just leaving," She made up.  
  
"In that?" a boy with brown hair asked her.  
  
Ruki looked at what she was wearing. Great, a damn robe, she thought. She was also naked beneath it too.  
  
"What's going on!?" a pissed Ryo asked, stomping his way to an open door, dripping wet and half nude.  
  
The two girls turned away when they saw him, Jenrya and the other boy who seemed to be their boyfriends covered their eyes.  
  
"Friends," Ruki muttered before jolting back to her room. Even though she wasn't there, she could tell that there was an uncomfortable silence that passed through Ryo and his friends. 


	4. koibito chapter 3

Koibito  
  
Chapter ~3~ Challenger; the Bet  
  
~Ryo~ *Home*  
  
"Guys. for the fifth time, NO, RUKI ISN'T MY LIVE-IN GIRLFRIEND!!!" Ryo roared, "Shit! Get it through your thick head!!!"  
  
They were at his house, drinking coke and simply talking in the living room while waiting for the pizza they ordered to arrive.  
  
"Ryo, calm down!" Jenrya said still a little shocked.  
  
"I should, shouldn't I?" Ryo asked grinning a bit.  
  
"Hell ya!" Kikuyu said.  
  
"What you think? Smart-ass." Jeri asked.  
  
"Okay! Watch the language." Ryo said.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Takato asked astounded, "and who was the smart-ass that was just shittin' a minute ago?"  
  
Jeri pretended to gasp. "Takato!"  
  
Kikuyu laughed, "I think Ryo gets the point." Ryo nodded sheepishly.  
  
"So," Ryo said, "who won the tournament?"  
  
Kazu immediately jumped up and exclaimed, "I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
Ryo looked at him with narrowed eyes, then turned to the others, "Don't tell me he won."  
  
They all laughed, including Kazu, then Kikuyu said, "My god! No! Is that how bad you think we are?"  
  
Ryo chuckled, "I guess not, but who won?"  
  
Takato shook his head, "Who else?" he raised his hands to his chest and patted, "me of course."  
  
Jeri hit him.  
  
"Ow! Jeri! That hurt!" he cried.  
  
They all laughed. "Serves you right," Kenta said, "for beating my marine angemon."  
  
"It was strong, but it had its flaws." Takato began his usual lecture about Digimon battling skills, until everyone stopped him 2 minutes later. When Ryo asked why Kazu was so excited just a while ago, it turns out that he almost beat Kikuyu, which she defended by saying she wasn't focusing enough then. They chatted until the pizza came, Ryo took notice that Ruki never ate dinner yet, so he asked her to eat with then instead, but she ignored him again. Since it was a school night, everyone turned in early, they were gone as fast as the pizza disappeared.  
  
By the time Ryo finished cleaning up, it was 8:00 pm. He did some homework and watched some TV, soon it was 10:30 so he packed up and prepared for bed. However, it took him a bit more time to fall asleep then usual because what seems to be an annoying girl, with flaming red hair kept popping into his head.  
  
~Ruki~ *Streets of Tokyo*  
  
2 weeks flied by with out much happening, although she did learn interesting little facts about her roommate. Rumor has it that he liked to eat so and so, he likes to listen to whose songs, and that he has a messy room. things she didn't care about, but knew wasn't true. God, just thinking about her roommate sickens her. Well, maybe not totally, but he is annoying. Always asking her if she need help, whether she needs a ride to school. annoying definitely belongs in the same sentence as 'Akiyama Ryo' is in.  
  
Not taking any notice of the street she is walking on, not that she needs too, she makes her was to the destination.  
  
A couple of days ago she overheard a group talking about a Digimon tournament. It sounded interesting, besides she needed to test out the level and skills of the Japanese digimon players here. In America, she was considered the best, no doubt here too, but the question still remains unsolved; How good are they? She was going to find out.  
  
When she entered the store, which was decked out for the tournament, a person carrying a clipboard with a pencil behind his ear came up to her.  
  
"Miss," he began, "Are you planning on entering the tournament?"  
  
"Yes." Was her curt reply.  
  
"Then may I have your name and group name?"  
  
"Makino Ruki."  
  
"And you group, miss?" he asked.  
  
"Don't have one."  
  
"But-" the teen stuttered under Ruki's glare, "You plan on battling alone against all the group's members? That's impossible!"  
  
"That is what I'm going to do. Mark my name down," Ruki ordered. And he did.  
  
It didn't take long for Ruki to earn herself a reputation and legend. To give them credit, some people have heard of her. And asked so, just to confirm the fact. When she answered, some, as usual, didn't believe her, until she won every battle she was ever challenged to, and some, also as usual, gasped in admiration. Although she ignored all that, there was always a smirk on her soft lips ever time she won a battle.  
  
"-and after I add this card to Renamon," Ruki said, smiling a bit too evilly while putting the card in place on the table, "you are history."  
  
While the judge announced her as winner, and the victim of her last battle whined and pouted, (god, he was a guy too.) Ruki gathered her cards and stepped away from the ring. Wandering around she decided to visit the only other battle ring she haven't been in, Room 25, and was what it was called. Her next battle, which is against the 'Tamers', is held there.  
  
As she treaded into the large room piled with fans and viewers, she suddenly heard loud cheers from many of the viewers. Abrupt curiosity caught the better of her and she squeezed to the front where she met her nightmare.  
  
~Ryo~  
  
He grinned with triumph as he stood and enjoyed yet another moment of being a winner. He walked over to his team mates where he was congratulated again.  
  
"Haven't lost you touch I see," Jenrya's joke earned him a light punch on the shoulder.  
  
"Of course!" Ryo said imitating Kenta and Kazu's face and gesture whenever they won. (Although compared to Ryo, Jenrya, Takato and the girls Kazu and Kenta may not be the best, to others they are above average, believe it or not)  
  
Ryo's pose got him two not-so-light punches from Kenta and Kazu. "Hey!" they said frowning, "That's our pose! We have it copy righted!" they joked.  
  
"Well, now that we won, who are we goin' up against now?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Me." A voice said.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the face of Ruki Makino, gasped, just like they did last evening at his front door, then. hell broke loose.  
  
Jenrya and Takato both yelled at her, saying things like, "it's you!" or "what are you doing here!?"; Kazu and Kenta both ran up to her and kneeled in front of her, and kissed - correction, tried to kiss her hands (she frantically tried to pull away); a pair of excited (or you can just say 'dangerous') Jeri and Kikuyu were asking if she battled also, just adding a lot of drama into it, squealing and all; Ryo-, well, Ryo just stood there staring.  
  
To the audience, although they didn't know it, this was the second show Ryo and Ruki had put on in public for the past two days.  
  
When things finally calmed down, namely Jeri and Kikuyu, and people finally can keep their hands to their selves, namely Kenta and Kazu, Ryo, also finally, asked what she was doing here.  
  
Just as calmly, she answered, "I came to battle."  
  
"Your group is . where?" Takato asked this.  
  
"I don't have a group."  
  
"Then how the hell did you manage to get here!?" Ryo bellowed. He ignored to faces he got from his friends.  
  
"What do you mean, 'get here'?"  
  
"Our group," Jenrya quietly explained whilst Ryo tried to calm down again, "is exclusive. Not many people get to challenge us. So far, none of them has beaten us."  
  
If Ruki was impressed, she didn't show it. "I beat my opponents."  
  
"How many of them in a group?" (You have to beat 2 out of 3 people in the group to win the match)  
  
"Everyone of them."  
  
The 'Tamers' were impressed. Ruki, however, still didn't show any emotion, she said, "meet you later, in the ring," and left.  
  
By now, most of the audience who stayed for the verbal match after the battle has scattered. Since they still had 30 minutes before the next match, the 'Tamers' were sitting together, drinking some soda.  
  
"So," Jeri began, "whose gonna go up against her?"  
  
"I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!" both Kazu and Kenta chanted.  
  
"Not this time," Jenrya corrected, "we already know she's good, very good. We can't take chances." They whined but agreed.  
  
"I would like to give it a try." Kikuyu said. No one objected.  
  
Takato, team leader, laid out the plan, "Okay, Kikuyu try her out first, if you really do get beaten, then either me, Jenrya or Ryo go out, depending how good she is, and what kind of strategy she uses. Okay?" Everyone nodded, although their reputation feels a little threatened, everyone wants to try their best.  
  
Takato was right, Kikuyu did lose, much to her surprise and gratitude. (It's strange but Kikuyu is really glad there's a girl that good out there. It's a female thing. LOL) The 'Tamers' decided that Ryo would go out against her, they thought she was too good. Jenrya and even Takato had doubts about beating her, and they like their unbeatable legacy the way it was. Ryo, in spite of this, wanted to beat her for many other reasons, hope that her pride is as big as it seems, he walked on to the 'battle field'.  
  
~Ruki~  
  
She saw him walk up to her with a smirk. She didn't like it at all. But come to think of it, she was worrying. Why is she worrying at all? No one has beaten her in years; she hardly thinks that it's going to start now.  
  
"Confident?" Ryo asked her.  
  
Taken back at the question, it took her a bit longer to answer, "Very." Was her clipped answer.  
  
"I see." He said, "so am I."  
  
"Good for you." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Wanna make a bet, baby kitty?" Ryo challenged. God he loved teasing her. This name calling habit started about a week and a half ago. At first he called her 'wild cat', the name seemingly suits her, but when she didn't react the way he wanted her too, he decided to change the name to 'baby kitty'. For all it's worth, although it sounds stupid, it accomplishes its purpose; it ticks Ruki off real bad.  
  
But this time, instead of glaring him like she usually does, Ruki cocked a long, slim eyebrow at him. "The stakes are.?"  
  
"If I lose, I'll do clean up duty and dishes for two whole months, plus I'll cook breakfast too." They were setting the cards in place now.  
  
"And if by some miracle, you win?"  
  
"You join my team," Ryo jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at them, "and you at least try to get along with me and my friends."  
  
Ruki almost laughed, typical, Akiyama, typical. "No, stakes are too high, but." she looked heavenward thoughtfully, "if you add 'not run from fan club for a day' to the list, I just might be worth it." She might as well get a good laugh out of this, Ruki thought.  
  
Ryo looked so shocked that Ruki actually broke a smile, but quickly vanished. It was then that Ryo realized that she had a very pretty smile. He wanted to see more of them. It was also then that Ryo appointed himself the task of doing so. He's setting out to make Ruki smile again. For that he needed a relationship with her. This bet will do nicely.  
  
"Alright. I agree. If I lose I clean, wash, cook and get smothered by girls. If you lose, you join the 'Tamers', and try to me nice to me."  
  
Ruki sighed, "Deal." So it began. 


	5. koibito chapter 4

Koibito  
  
Chapter ~4~ New Circumstances; Let's celebrate!.by singing!?  
  
~Ruki~  
  
With all the basic rules laid, they started. Ruki was having the upper hand; her Renamon was almost at full power, she only needed one more card before she can bio-evolve into Sakuyamon, her mega form. It was her turn, Ruki decides to pick a card, instead of attacking. Not at all believing her luck, she drew the last card she so needed. Now all she had to do was use it then he's be goner.  
  
Then she noticed that Ryo was smiling rather evilly. She narrowed her eyes. There was definitely something up his sleeve. It's making her rather uneasy. She saw him raise a card, she couldn't see what it was but she can tell that it would make his Monochomon (I'm sorry that it isn't the correct spelling) very strong.  
  
~Ryo~  
  
He saw the curious gleam in Ruki's eyes. He was sure she also saw his gleam too, it's just as well that she doesn't know what it means. Ryo looked down at his card, one of which he didn't usually use, but since he wants to win the match so much and Ruki is so good, he's going to.  
  
With great satisfaction, he put down his last card. The most impossibly rare Bio-evolve card. "Monochomon, bio-evolves to Cyberdramon!" he exclaims with triumph, he loves this part, "Since he is a mega, your champion is no match, baby kitty, give it up."  
  
He saw Ruki's new expression of disbelieve. She definitely doesn't like losing, Ryo decided as he glanced her direction again, the look of disbelieve disappeared, she was starting furiously at a card in her hand. Curious, he reached over to take a better look at the card. It was another Bio-evolve Card. This time Ryo was flabbergasted. Ruki owned one of the only 3 bio-evolves ever to be printed. Japan printed the first one, America the second, and the third by Hong Kong. The three cards were prizes to the winners of the different tournaments held in those three countries (in Hong Kong's case, city). You had to be a country champion to win this card.  
  
"You are the winner of the American tournament." Ryo said accusingly and loud enough for the other 'Tamers' to hear him. He heard them gasp, or at least the girls did.  
  
Ruki nodded at him, coldly, slowly putting her cards away.  
  
"Why the HELL didn't you tell me!!!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"Why should I!? You never asked!" she retorted.  
  
"She has a point." Ryo heard Kenta say behind him. Ryo's eye's rolled heaven-ward. Lord, I'm surrounded by idiots, he thought the infamous saying, Hell, I'm seeming like one too! Ruki is one of the three champions. Ruki is one of the three champions. Ruki is one of the three champions. SHIT! It's so not fair. god, wait until the girls find out, they'll have a field day.  
  
Ryo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ruki still standing there expectantly; Ryo's friends did notice though, they also stood up and waited for Ryo to snap out of his daydreaming. He did as required.  
  
"Guys, this is Ruki Makino, she's gonna be our new team mate." He said to his friends, then to Ruki, he said, "These people are the 'Tamers', Takato and Jenrya," he pointed them out, "are leaders, we're special, we have two. And Jeri is over there, beside Kikuyu, by the way, as you may have noticed, Jeri's Takato's girl and Kikuyu's Jenrya's girlfriend, so basically there's only me, Kenta and Kazu left." Everyone laughed cheerfully, "so, kitty, who do you chose?" Ryo asked as he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"No one." She shrugged his arm off.  
  
"Man, little lady, your hell on a guy's ego." Jenrya stated rather happily.  
  
"Jenrya!" Kikuyu complained, "you sound so old!"  
  
Chuckling, he said, "yeah so? I thought you liked mature guys."  
  
Laughingly she said, "I still do."  
  
"Ewww! Kenta exclaims, "Get a room!"  
  
"After you get MARRIED!" Kazu added.  
  
"What do you say?" Jenrya asked Kikuyu, who looked like she was think very hard.  
  
"Wedding dresses take a long time to get though." she finally answered.  
  
"So how 'bout settlin' for a drink!?" Ryo asks, "all on me!"  
  
They cheered, and so the festive evening began.  
  
~Ruki~ *Outside a Karaoke Bar*  
  
After supper, Ryo suggested for them to go to a karaoke, no one complained.  
  
"Ryo!" Takato yells over the loud noise, "Why are we at a club!?"  
  
"We've never been to this one before!" Jenrya yells also, because of the loud music.  
  
"Wanna try it? You might like the free drinks and snacks."  
  
"Com'n there ain't no such things in this money-thriving world any more." Kenta said.  
  
"Well, when you have nice brothers that let you into their bar."  
  
"COOL!!" Kazu exclaims.  
  
"You're joking right?" Takato asks just to make sure.  
  
"Nope," Ryo answered as they walked into the bar, waving and greeting to all sorts of people, "enjoy."  
  
Making a whooping sound Kazu and Kenta dashed to a bunch of girls by the corner, whom didn't look to enthusiastic to see two corny teenagers rush up to them.  
  
As for the rest, they headed, also, towards a group in the corner, however, this time, the group was greeted with open arms.  
  
"I thought you'd never come." Kyo said to his brother.  
  
"What can I say?" Ryo said in a way of greeting, "It's a festive night; we won the tournament- again."  
  
Kyo chuckles, "come sit," he gestures the empty seats to the present 'Tamers', "drinks, food, and most of all: chicks, are all free!"  
  
The group's reaction was beyond a Kodak moment. Takato and Jenrya looked horrified, their jaws dropping, their girlfriends seemed to be trying rather unsuccessfully to contain their laughter, causing loud choking sounds, Ryo openly laughed aloud. Above all this, Ruki managed to remain silent.  
  
"Except those two," Ryo pointed to Kenta and Kazu whose still bugging the college ladies, "and me the rest of them are half-engaged."  
  
"Why didn't you just say that Takato and Jenrya are engaged?" Midori pipes up from behind her husband, then she suspiciously narrowed her eyes, "Are you de-li-ber-ate-ly trying to confuse him!?" she de-li-ber-ate-ly dragged out 'deliberately' s syllables; Midori tends to do that with long words.  
  
Ryo, who started laughing all over again at Kyo's now very white face said, "N.no, I'll try not to in the future, ok?"  
  
Midori nodded in satisfaction, then being her cheerful, child-like, lovable self, she moved on to another victim: Ruki.  
  
"Ruki! How did you ever get mixed up with this bunch of engaged-at-a- too-early-age, freaks?"  
  
"Don't ask." She muttered as she too as seat beside her god-sister.  
  
At the same time, Takato and Jenrya shouted, "We're not engaged!" both blushing like a tomato.  
  
This was followed by twin outraged gasps from their girlfriends, "So you don't want to be engaged to us!?" (Kikuyu demanded this), "but that would also mean you don't want to marry us either!"  
  
"And that would mean you aren't serious about our relationships!" Jeri shrieks, "fine! Consider yourself free from commitment with us!" with that they both marched off, very much like Queens having us disciplined a disobeying servant. Immediately the boys ran after them, protesting their 'break-up', and apologizing repeatedly. They soon disappeared into the throng of people on the dance floor.  
  
Ryo was laughing again, but so were Kyo, Midori and their gang.  
  
"A-amazing what one sentence can do. It only took t-that much to cause a b-break-up!" Ryo choked from laughing so much, "man! I gotta be careful!"  
  
"And who might you be careful of?" Big T once again took it upon his shoulders to find out the most he can about anyone and everyone's business.  
  
Having finally regained his common sense as well as his ability to look sober, he said, shooting a sardonic glance at the should-be- frightening giant, "a girl."  
  
"Wow!" Justin, another deadly member of the Silver Fangs said sarcastically, "really!? I was beginning to wonder about your manhood."  
  
Ryo shoot the same look to Justin, who promptly ignored him and centred his attention to more amusing things, namely Ruki. Being as handsome as a devil, Justin has two every large things, one, is ego, and two is mouth, not saying he isn't a good person, but he tends to slide towards to bragging side sometimes, although he is still very fun to be with. Right now he focused his manly ego and humour on to Ruki.  
  
"Baby! Haven't seen you in so long! Gimme a kiss," he said as he presented his cheek to her.  
  
Ruki not quite amused, used her palm to push him and his cheek back to his seat.  
  
Midori laughed, "Down boy!" she said.  
  
Justin, who pretended to be hurt, gasped loudly, "How can you do this to me!?" his scream sounded tortured, "After all I have done for you!? How could you!" by now he had his hands on the side of his face for effect.  
  
"What did you do for me? Things I'm not quite aware of, I presume." Ruki states coolly.  
  
"Babe, gimme on sec, gotta make up some first before I can answer you." With that Justin shut-up for a while, while he pretended to think thoughtfully but was really checking' out another girl. No one seemed to mind his silence.  
  
Jeri, Kikuyu, Takato and Jenrya came back, finally, having solved their little problem.  
  
"We're going to dance," Jeri announced, "anyone wanna come?"  
  
Just then, an old song came on, and Kikuyu exclaimed, "I LOVE THIS SONG!" her hands on her cheeks jumping up and down, "HURRY! I DON'T WANT TO MISS IT!" with that she drags Jeri on to the dance floor.  
  
"It is the song!" Midori suddenly shrieks just as loud as Kikuyu, making her husband jump up with her.  
  
"What's is it with women and this song!?" he exclaims.  
  
"Ruki. please." Midori immediately turns to Ruki and begs, "we haven't done it in years!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey, what cha askin' her?" Kyo asks.  
  
Midori ignores him and continued to focus her attention to getting what she wanted, "I'll let you ride my bike!"  
  
"I'm not old enough to yet." Ruki still refuses, but Midori saw the gleam in her eyes; her attention was caught.  
  
"you can ride it in less than 2 months, if you don't dance with me, I'll give it to Ryo."  
  
"I'll dance!"  
  
Midori, not wanting to waste another minute of the song, dashed to the dance floor, but shot Kyo a smirk that said, "I always get what I want, got that?"  
  
Being the wife of the owner of the club, she has the privilege to restart the song. Few people complained but they got stared down by members of the Silver Fang. Getting on the stage, Midori and she posed for the opening. There was already a crowd around them. The music started and they danced to the beat, moved their bodies to the rhythm and steps they were taught so long ago. Ruki and Midori's bodies flexed when the situation called for it, their hands floated, and clapped to the beat. Chronological and sequenced, they shifted to the pace.  
  
Ruki haven't had this much fun in so long. Having people stare at you amazed has and effect on you, makes you feel like you are worth something. She could go on dancing like this forever but all too soon the music faded away to a different song; she and Midori took their bow and stepped off stage.  
  
"Wow!" there aren't just a few people how whistled, "Never knew you could dance like that." Kyo said.  
  
"We were at a dance club together when we were little. She was my partner." Midori explains as she floated into Kyo's open arms, "Thanks Ruki," she said to Ruki, whom seem very busy at the moment.  
  
"Get a life!" was Ruki's only respond to the invitations on dates by various kinds of males now crowded around her.  
  
"Midori!" She cries for back up.  
  
"Alright!" Midori booms in a voice that contradicts her size; she made a fair number of people wince, "Touch her again and you'll never see your arms again!"  
  
Instantly the bunch of cowards scattered away, some muttering but Ruki only caught a couple of words like "bossy bitch" and "god help her boyfriend".  
  
Suddenly Kyo glances up and looks directly at his lil' bro. "Hey! Ryo! It's kinda cutting time close! Better get going!" He had a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
Much unlike Ryo, who groaned, "Tonight? My friends are here!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What can you possibly want to hid from us?" Kenta asked.  
  
"His voice." Kyo answered, Ryo was too busy glaring at his brother. Everyone else looked very confused.  
  
And so Kyo explained: "Brother dear has the voice of Kouji Wada*, he's gonna be singing for us tonight. On stage," he added as an after thought.  
  
*Kouji Wada is the singer for many of the Digimon Series' themes; he is my favourite singer.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hello, I'm finally writing to you guys.  
  
First off I'd like to thank every one that reviewed. Arigatou! Your words of encouragement mean very much to me.  
  
Second, I'd like to remind you people that I'm very lazy. And there isn't much time for me to write. Hoping to make up for the fault of mine, and to prevent you from bother, I'd email everyone who reviewed whenever I put up a new chapter, so then you don't have to come and check every week, and be disappointed. P.S. if you don't have an account on FF.net, then kindly leave your give me your email so I can contact you. I you don't want it posted then you can email me directly at kotoritakenouchi@hotmail.com .  
  
Thirdly, and frankly, this has nothing to do with my fic, I just wanted to introduce a really, REALLY, good fanfic to you guys. I love it too much. Although it isn't finished yet, (or I haven't found the ending) Gundam Wing: After Era (*By Miyuki, notice, not me!), is a very imaginative story that takes place after Queen Relena's era, someone once again is trying to take over the world (including the colonies), and so again scientists built new Gundams to protect themselves and overthrow the new OZ organization. The plot may sound boring, but Miyuki manages to spice things up with generationalized (is that even a word!?) psychics and other interesting things. So if you are bored waiting for me to update you can always check it out at .  
  
KK? Thanks for Reading Koibito, please don't forget to review! 


End file.
